APARIENCIAS
by Darling Kitty
Summary: Aunque quisiéramos, el mundo real no es de rosa... A veces, tenemos que fingir, puesto que los estándares del mundo están en contra de ESE tipo de amor. Un drabble de 1000 palabras. POV.


**Pairings: **SxJ.

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales.

**CAMPAÑA: **Me sumo a la campaña liderada por nuestra amiga Katrinna, no permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo. Que sea este pequeño aviso lo único que plagiemos porque entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.

**APARIENCIAS**

**By Darling Kitty**

Es extraño… de día soy un perro pulgoso y de noche soy un cachorrito consentido…

La versatilidad de este bastardo ricachón es impresionante, digna para un premio de la academia; cualquiera juraría que no me puede ver ni en pintura. Eso siempre es lo que me ha recalcado Tristan.

Ya quisiera verle la cara de ese bobo viéndonos una noche, cuando Seto me pasa con su exquisita lengua por mi abdomen, haciéndome hervir del placer; o cuando está dentro de mí, tan pegados, que ni el cuerpo nos empieza a sobrar de lo unidos que estamos. Eso es soberbio, tanto como el hombre que tengo a mi lado.

Quizás a mis amigos les daría asco…

¡Pero sí es _amor,_ señores!

No es lo que Joseph Wheeler esperaba, pero… lo amo, me ama… ¿y?

No me siento que hago algo malo. Al contrario, encuentro que es simplemente maravilloso estar enamorado.

¿Qué más puedo pedir cuando me siendo mareado cada vez que sus manos vagan por mi cintura y sus labios aprietan los míos con pleitesía?

Pero el descarado Joey quiere otra cosa.

Desearía no esconderme, mandar a la misma mierda a lo que llaman las _apariencias _y poderme pegarme con el tipo un buen atracón en una discoteca sin que al día siguiente se produjera un escándalo de proporciones.

Porque sería bien fácil decir "al diablo con todo", pero siento tanto miedo de perder algo tan hermoso como esto, que pienso mil veces dar un paso. Para él es importante su empresa y su hermano; para mí, mis amigos y Serenity. Me moriría saber que mi sis me rechazara porque mi pareja es un hombre y creo que él le pasaría lo mismo con el chibi.

¡Qué complicado es todo! Si Seto no fuera famoso, creo que se nos haría más sencilla la pista. Aunque, si estoy con él, es porque acepto sus pro y sus contra,. ¿no?

Hasta me considero un idiota masoquista, hasta me gusta que peleé conmigo.

Creo que por eso, ya hemos ido cuatro veces con el director en los dos últimos meses. Y con el mismo sermón de cuando podríamos congeniar, que no nos costaría _tanto _ser amigos.

Sí, seguro. En uno de los castigos que nos dio el famoso director, nos quedó clarito que Seto y yo servimos para "todo", menos como amigos. Gritábamos como locos y no precisamente producto de una discusión.

Después de ese "altercado", mi ricachón acepta con un _falso_ disgusto los castigos.

De vez en cuando, pienso con terror que a él le gusta la emoción de que esto es "lo prohibido"; que apenas vea que nos aceptan tal cual somos, se aburra de mí y me bote. Quizás sea infundado, él me ha demostrado de muchas maneras que me quiere.

El es discreto para demostrar sus sentimientos más profundos, aún así, trata de hacérmelo saber a su manera. Si comprendieran que él me hace bien, que se preocupa por mí y que lo de "nosotros" no se basa únicamente en el sexo. Que si he mejorado en matemáticas o soy más organizado con mis cosas, ha sido gracias a Seto.

Pero, creo que es legítimo que tenga mis dudas en la posición que me encuentro. En lo nuestro, se huele la incertidumbre, y ésa es la razón por la cual más discutimos, superando incluso las estúpidas trivialidades por las que frecuentemente batallábamos. Sin duda, puedo decir con certeza que ambos hemos madurado en ese aspecto.

Hemos pensado muchas veces ventilar nuestra relación. A ninguno nos basta esos pequeños ratos a solas, y en más de una ocasión, fugaces e incómodos; fingiendo ante los demás un odio que nos cuesta disimular. Me encantaría en estas mañanas de invierno estar con él en esos posesivos y fuertes abrazos como Tea y un chico nuevo, que se las dan de novios. Sinceramente, y está mal que lo diga, los envidio.

Bueno, Joey, tú podrías si quisieras. Sí, el del problema soy _"yo"._

No quiero perjudicarlo, no quiero que lo acosen siendo conciente que odia la televisión y los flashes. Sé también que le importará un bledo que sus cuestiones personales circulen por allí, pero tarde o temprano se inmiscuirán en sus negocios. No deseo ser _yo_ el culpable de lo que podría ser perjudicial para él.

Sueño con que algún día, acepten lo que el mundo cree que es aborrecible. Mi política siempre ha sido que la verdad vaya por delante, que eso es mucho mejor que yo anduviera por ejemplo con Mai para dejarlos felices a todos.

¿Y dónde quedaría yo, ah?. ¿Dónde?

¡Es injusta la vida! Yo no escogí de quien enamorarme. Sólo pasó.

Tal vez, Yugi me entendería Y pónganle énfasis al "tal vez", no porque me terminaría odiando ni nada por el estilo sino porque me daría un discurso moralista, en el que estoy en total desacuerdo.

Asimismo, posiblemente estoy subestimando la amistad que nos une con los chicos. Hemos superado muchas pruebas y nos hemos visto en unas muy feas. Sin embargo, no los quiero perder y me siento pésimo porque de alguna u otra forma, los estoy engañando.

¿Quién sabe? Algún día de estos me atreva a decirles lo que me pasa.

Son tan perceptivos, que ya han notado que hay algo que me inquieta.

Lo que me inquieta es un chico con una mirada tan fría y tan penetrante que te cala los huesos, y con una voz de mando que te pone completamente caliente.

Hablando de él, no sé cómo, pero se las ingenia para dejarme una notita entremedio de mis cosas…

"_Cachorro, a las nueve en el mismo lugar de siempre. Sé puntual, recuerda lo que nos pasó la última vez. Seto"._

Jugueteo con un lápiz, ésa es la señal en la que digo que estaré ahí.

Esa _es_ mi vida. El _es_ mi vida.

Estoy seguro que un día juntaré el valor que necesito para decirle a todos que Seto Kaiba es mi motivación por la que cada mañana despierto con una sonrisa…

* * *

**Un pequeño drabble, de exactamente mil palabras. Creo que Joey me salió un poco OOC, pero como dice por allí, ha madurado un poco xP. Ojala que me haya acercado aunque sea un poquito de lo que pueden sentir un par de chicos en su situación, pero así me lo imaginé yo. Pueden contradecirme, están en todo su derecho, ustedes saben que yo siempre quiero mejorar… **

**Espero que les haya gustado y besitos a todos.**

**Shabi-chan. **


End file.
